


Deities

by bnbc



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: About calm mornings, love and divine.





	Deities

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this poem http://brotticelli.tumblr.com/post/102993957825/he-says-his-sunday-prayers-into-your-skin-takes

“You're going to be late,” she says, but doesn't let him go. “You’re going to miss the church service”.

“I will not go”.

She looks up, surprised.

“Today is a feast” her eyes look sternly, but her lips are laughing. “You are a bad andrastian”

“I am a good andrastian” in one second he gets out of her hands and hangs over her. “Here is Her Herald right before me, and I worship her as best as I can.” 

And he worships her with his hands and mouth. “Here is my temple” he says, running his tongue along the ceiling beams of her clavicles, descends along the gallery of ribs, slides along the arch of the diaphragm — down to the stomach. Her Herald’s stomach is warm and soft, and drives him wild.

“Blasphemer” she laughs, trying to move him off with her foot. But he intercepts it, unexpectedly quickly, squeezes her narrow foot in the palm of his hand and runs it over with a knuckle of his finger: exactly in the middle, from top to bottom, very slowly. She presses her fingers, but he does not let her escape. Instead, her leg is pressed against the ankle with his prickly cheek. 

“But the one who repents, who has faith. Unshaken by the darkness of the world,” whispers he, hardly touching her skin with his lips. He moves upward, slowly but inexorably, and stops only at the knee— to inhale and continue. “And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.” 

He doesn't hurry. Canticle of Transfigurations is very long, and he knows that he will not have time to finish reading it to the end anyway.


End file.
